Over The Fence (Translated Fic)
by luluna99
Summary: Antara Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan Kris. Sekolah yang berbeda. Yin dan Yang. Baik dan Buruk. (summary apa ini?) Warning: Boyslove/HunHan/KaiLu/Krishan
1. Prolog

Untuk memisahkan dua sekolah bersebelahan yang berbeda, suatu pagar didirikan diantara kedua sekolah tersebut. Kenapa? Karena mereka ingin memisahkan diri dan menjaga image baik dan martabat sekolah mereka dari sekolah sebelahnya yang memiliki image buruk, berbahaya dan barbar. Para siswa dari sisi yang baik selalu diingatkan untuk jangan mendekat kepada siswa-siswa di sisi lainnya, jika kau melakukannya, maka ada kemungkinan kau akan dikeluarkan dari atau berinteraksi dengan sisi yang buruk, sama sekali tidak termaafkan, dan dianggap kotor serta suatu hari, seseorang dari sisi yang baik memutuskan untuk mengetahui seperti apa sisi lain tersebut. Nama siswa itu adalah Luhan. Ia tidak takut untuk mendekati mereka, dan langsung terkenal di antara para siswa dari sisi yang buruk. Selanjutnya, ia menemukan seseorang yang ia nantikan selama ini.

"Luhan, kau akan dikeluarkan" Kepala sekolah memperingatkan Luhan. Luhan menatap langsung pada kepala sekolahnya, ia tidak menyesali apapun. Tidak menyesal sama sekali. Ia yakin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Aku tahu." Luhan menjawab dan membuang pandangan.

"Apakah kau begitu mencintainya?" Kepala sekolah menghela napas berat. Luhan memandang kepala sekolahnya lagi dan menjawab, "...Ya."

* * *

**Luluna99 present**

**"Over The Fence"**

**Author: Jaketard (AFF)  
**

**Translator: Luluna99**

**Originally published on : 19/4/2014**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Comedy, Schoollife**

**Rate: PG**

**Chapter: Multichapter**

**Pair: KaiLu/HunHan/KrisHan**

**Jaketard Note : inspired by a manga**

**Warning: Boyxboy, slash, shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer: Casts belong to God, Original story owned by Jaketard, I DO NOT OWN the story. I just translate it by permission of the original author. Original fic is here ( www. asianfanfics story /view/ 719010/ over-the-fence-comedy-romance-school-exo-hunhan-kailu-krishan [copy paste dan hapus spasinya])**


	2. Chapter 1 - Breaking Rule

**I do not own the story, original story belong to Jaketard (AFF)****  
**

**Over The Fence by Jaketard (AFF)**

**Translated by luluna99**

******Pair: KaiLu/HunHan/KrisHan**

**Warning: Boyxboy, slash, shounen-ai**

Chapter 1: Breaking Rule

* * *

"Sekali lagi,saya peringatkan kepada kalian semua, Dilarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di seberang pagar," Kepala sekolah berkata dengan mikrofon di tangannya. Luhan mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah baru dan dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Luhan pintar, keluarganya kaya raya dan dia adalah tipe orang yang suka bekerja keras setiap hari. Kesempatannya untuk ditolak di sekolah ini adalah 0.00001 %. Ibaratnya, ia seperti permata yang langka, tidak menerima Luhan berarti pembunuhan reputasi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Luhan di kota ini? Ia cukup terkenal di kota.

Luhan dan siswa yang lain sedang duduk rapi di aula sekolah, mereka memakai seragam mahal dengan sulaman benang detail. Sekolah ini benar-benar merupakan sekolah bergengsi dan Luhan bahagia menjadi salah satu dari siswanya. Ia pernah mendengar sejarah tentang sekolah ini, yang dikenal dengan nama Black Yin. Yin disini berasal dari "Yin dan Yang", Yin menggambarkan kegelapan malam, keanggunan, sifat feminism, bulan, kepasifan dan ketidakpedulian.

Black Yin bermusuhan dengan sekolah di seberang pagar pembatas, sekolah itu dikenal dengan nama White Yang. Yang menggambarkan cahaya siang hari, sifat maskulin, matahari dan sifat agresif. Pada suatu pertemuan, kedua sekolah sepakat untuk membangun pagar pembatas agar kedua sekolah tersebut terpisah, sebenarnya pemisahan ini merupakan kemauan dari kepala sekolah Black Yin. Ia tidak ingin siswanya berbaur dengan siswa White Yang yang dikenal memiliki sifat buruk. Hanya ini yang Luhan ketahui tentang sejarah sekolahnya, ia tidak ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut lagi. Saat ini, yang benar-benar ia inginkan adalah menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya.

"Sekian!" Kepala Sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya dan keluar dari aula, para siswa meloncat kegirangan dan tertawa senang bersama dengan temannya. Mereka sudah bosan hanya duduk diam selama 2 jam sambil mendengarkan ceramah Kepala Sekolah. Para siswa menghambur keluar dan Luhan hanya mengikuti aliran siswa-siswa ini. Ia masih belum tau kemana ia akan pergi.

Luhan bertubrukan dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya pernah ia temui sebelumnya,

"Yixing?" Panggil Luhan. Namja yang ia panggil itu menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut,

"L-Luhan?!" Yixing menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

Luhan dan Yixing adalah teman masa kecil, Luhan tidak pernah melupakan Yixing semenjak mereka terpisah, dan ia lega, ternyata Yixing juga tidak melupakannya. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan tertawa sambil mengingat masa kecil mereka dan bercerita mengenai rencana mereka untuk kedepannya.

"Aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayah," Luhan berkata sambil merenggangkan punggungnya, Yixing dan Luhan sedang duduk di bangku di luar aula. Yixing memasukkan koin ke vending machine membuat suara gemerincing dengan jelas dapat terdengar. Kemudian ia mengambil 2 kaleng Pepsi yang bergulir keluar dan memberikannya kepada Luhan yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau aku, aku akan menjadi dokter." Yixing duduk di samping Luhan dan membuka kalengnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Mereka telah berbicara sangat lama, membagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Hidup mereka tidak terlalu berbeda, Yixing juga berasal dari keluarga kaya, sama seperti Luhan. Hanya saja Yixing tidak ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, keinginannya untuk menjadi dokter terlalu besar.

"Ayo kita cek dorm kita!" Luhan dengan bersemangat tiba-tiba menyeret Yixing bersamanya.

"Kau di Dorm mana?" Yixing bertanya, Luhan menyeringai.

"Di Dorm A," Luhan menjawab dengan senang.

"Woaah! Aku juga!" Yixing berteriak senang. Luhan mengernyitkan kening, "Benarkah?!"

Black Yin mempunyai suatu sistem dorm, terdapat empat dorm berbeda, Dorm A, Dorm B, Dorm C dan Dorm D. Sistem ini merupakan urutan berdasarkan kekayaan dan tingkatan kecerdasan mereka. Siswa di Dorm A merupakan deretan siswa-siswa terkaya dan cerdas, hanya sedikit yang tinggal disana. Sementara Dorm D diisi siswa penerima beasiswa dan mereka yang memiliki nilai rendah.

"Dorm ini besar sekali," Luhan berkata ketika ia dan Yixing memasuki bangunan Dorm A. Perabotan dan desain interiornya terlihat mahal. Luhan berjalan berkeliling, menginspeksi ruangan-ruangan lain. Dorm ini memiliki kamar terpisah, dan tiap kamar memiliki toilet sendiri. Selain itu terdapat dapur, ruang makan, kamar tamu dan aula.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Black Yin, sekolah kita benar-benar sekolah mahal." Yixing menggaruk kepalanya dan mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan kesana kemari melihat-lihat sekeliling Dorm.

"Whop, siapa kalian?" Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah stoic menatap Yixing dan Luhan yang saat ini meneguk ludah karena takut.

"K-Kami siswa baru disini," Luhan menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Nama kalian siapa?" Kris menghela napas.

"Luhan dan Yixing," Seorang namja berkata dan melangkah maju. Kris menatap Xiumin yang menjabat tangan Luhan dan Yixing dengan kasar. Luhan dan Yixing bertanya-tanya, bagaimana orang ini bisa mengetahui nama mereka. Tanpa tahu bahwa Xiumin memiliki informasi yang ia dapatkan dari berbagai sumber, ia bahkan mengetahui nama dari hampir semua siswa Black Yin.

"Xiumin! Kenapa kau masih disini? Pergi ke kamarmu dan bersihkan, dasar kau si–" Kris berhenti saat melihat wajah Luhan dan Yixing yang perlahan mengerut takut melihatnya membentak Xiumin.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil siswa lain yang tinggal di Dorm A," Ucap Kris dan meneriakkan beberapa nama yang Luhan dan Yixing tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya. Dua siswa muncul, salah satunya bertubuh tinggi, dan yang lain bertubuh pendek. Namja tinggi itu terlihat menyeramkan sementara namja yang lain tersenyum mengerikan pada Yixing dan Luhan yang sedang membungkuk. Namja tinggi itu dipanggil Tao, dan yang pendek adalah Chen.

"Akhirnya ada juga siswa di Dorm A, setelah sekian lama," Chen berkata sambil menyeringai. Luhan dan Yixing saling menatap, mereka tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang baru mereka temui ini.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian, yeoja dilarang masuk di dorm ini. Kalian boleh menggunakan apapun yang tersedia di dorm ini," Ucap Kris. Ia juga menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan lain. Luhan dan Yixing meneguk ludah, terlalu banyak peraturan yang harus diingat, dan mereka tidak bisa komplain. Kris terlihat seperti namja yang menakutkan. Sementara namja yang dipanggul Tao tadi hanya diam dan tidak berbicara.

"Tao, berapa kali kukatakan padamu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman jika kau tidak bersosialisasi." Chen berpura-pura mencekik leher Tao, wajah Tao memerah seperti tomat, bukan karena Chen, tapi karena ia ingin memiliki banyak teman dan faktanya ia terlalu malu untuk bersosialisasi, selain itu ia sudah terlanjur memiliki image yang mengerikan.

"Dia adalah tipe orang yang pemalu, kan?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Yeah, sangat pemalu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajarkannya caramu untuk bersosialisasi?" kata Kris sambil menghela napas.

"Oh, kenapa tidak. Dia kelihatannya orang yang baik," Luhan menjawab dan menatap Tao yang dengan segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau begitu pemalu." Luhan tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Tao.

"Oh ya!" Kris tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Yixing dan Luhan melompat kaget karena teriakan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun mendekat ke pagar pembatas, jangan berbicara ataupun berinteraksi dengan mereka yang ada di seberang pagar."

"Kenapa tidak ..." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin mendekati pagar pembatas itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan siswa di seberang pagar pembatas itu. Luhan adalah orang yang menyukai petualangan, dan hal-hal yang menarik hati seperti sesuatu yang rahasia dan terlarang. Kenyataan bahwa terdapat larangan untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka yang di seberang pagar membuatnya semakin penasaran dan makin ingin melaggar peraturan. Ia bukanlah pembangkang, ia hanya orang yang selalu penasaran dan ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dari sikapnya itu.

* * *

Malam sudah larut dan Luhan masih tidak bisa terlelap dalam tidurnya, sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya menggelitiknya. Ya, ia akan menyelinap keluar malam ini dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang "terlarang", ia akan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Ia berencana untuk mendekati pagar dan melihat dengan baik seperti apa White Ying –nama sekolah di seberang pagar. Rumornya, White Ying adalah sekolah yang menampung para siswa drop out, para berandalan dan kriminal. Sekolah itu untuk siswa yang tidak berguna dan penuh kekerasan. Luhan menyelinap keluar dengan telanjang kaki, ia tidak ingin membuat keributan ketika mengambil sepatunya. Ia memakai hoodie untuk menyembunyikan mukanya, mengikuti dengan pasrah kakinya yang melangkah menuju pagar.

"Oh My God." Luhan menganga melihat pagar di depannya. Di depannya terpampang pagar besi bercat hitam, dengan tinggi sekitar 5-10 meter. Luhan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa ketakutan, kenapa pagarnya setinggi ini? Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berisik yang membuatnya semakin gugup dan ketakutan, siswa White Yang sedang mendekati pagar.

Luhan dapat melihat mereka berjalan mendekati pagar namun mereka masih belum tau kalau disana ada Luhan. Luhan berlari dengan cepat dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan bukannya berlari kabur, dia benar-benar ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sial, mereka menyerang Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Kau mengamuk gara-gara itu, tak heran mereka menghajar kita seperti ini" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Kai.

"Bukan salahku," Kai membalas sambil memutar matanya. Luhan mengamati kedua orang tersebut, salah satunya sedang memegang saputangan di hidungnya untuk menahan darah yang keluar sementara yang satunya lagi sedang membantunya. Namja yang berdarah itu mungkin adalah "Kai", pikir Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya dan menyeringai.

"Hmpf, mereka tidak terlihat menakutkan," Luhan menggumam.

"Hei, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai, Kai menggeleng, "Berhentilah bersikap paranoid."

"Orang-orang itu akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Jika kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya kau dapat menghajar mereka habis-habisan." Baekhyun memberi Kai tissue dan memapahnya duduk ke sebuah bangku.

"Shit, mereka sudah disini!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika melihat segerombol namja datang mendekati mereka. Jarak antara mereka dengan KaiBaek semakin menipis. Luhan gemetar ketika menyadari ia akan menyaksikan sebuah pertarungan.

"Hei bajingan, beraninya kau memukulku!" Seorang namja mengayunkan tinjunya ke wajah Kai. Luhan melihat betapa menyedihkannya Kai yang segera jatuh terbaring di tanah. Baekhyun berlutut menolong Kai berdiri, namun ia malah mendapat tendangan tepat di perutnya. Ia meringkuk dan memegangi perutnya sambil berteriak kesakitan. Kai memaki sambil berusaha menendang balas namja yang menendang Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau bedebah sialan!" Kai berteriak ketika ia menerima pukulan lain di wajahnya. Luhan menutup matanya, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saat seperti ini.

Kabur atau menolong mereka? Otak Luhan sedang berperang dalam diam.

"Pertanyaan bodoh," Luhan menggerutu. Ia berdiri.

"Tentu saja aku harus kabur!" Luhan berteriak dan berusaha untuk kabur, namun sialnya, teriakannya terdengar oleh siswa-siswa dari White Yang itu. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan yang membeku di tempat. Kai menatap Luhan yang meneguk ludahnya. Luhan merasa bagian dari dirinya perlahan-lahan mati. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan nervous sambil tersenyum paksa pada gerombolan di seberang pagar itu. Kai masih menatap Luhan sampai Luhan merasa bahwa kepalanya bisa berlubang jika terus ditatap seperti itu.

"H-Hey." Luhan membungkuk 90 derajat dan menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah berinteraksi dengan kami itu melanggar peraturan?" Ucap Baekhyun. Namja yang tadi menendang Baekhyun menghela napas dan menendangnya lagi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara?" Namja itu melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mendengking kesakitan. Luhan berlari ke arah pagar, ia harus menolong mereka. Kenapa? Karena ia berpikir bahwa pandangan merendahkan yang Kai tujukan kepadanya ketika ia akan kabur membuatnya merasa takut.

"K-Kau! Menjauh dari Burhyun." Luhan menuding pada namja yang melukai Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Namaku Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mengoreksi perkataan Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

Gerombolan namja itu menggigit bibir bawah mereka dan pergi menjauh. Luhan menganga. "E-eh?"

"K-Kenapa mereka pergi? Apakah semudah itu menyuruh mereka pergi?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Kai menatap Luhan dengan wajah terkejut dan langsung tertawa. Ia tidak pernah melihat bocah sepemberani dia, terutama dari Black Yin.

"Kau menarik." Kai tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for review, follow and fav :***

**Tunggu kemunculan Sehun di chap selanjutnya :***


	3. Chapter 2 - Sehun

**I do not own the story, original story belong to Jaketard (AFF)****  
**

**Over The Fence by Jaketard (AFF)**

**Translated by luluna99**

******Pair: KaiLu/HunHan/KrisHan**

**Warning: Boyxboy, slash, shounen-ai**

Chapter 2 : Sehun

* * *

Preview:

_Gerombolan namja itu menggigit bibir bawah mereka dan pergi menjauh. Luhan menganga. "E-eh?"_

_"K-Kenapa mereka pergi? Apakah semudah itu menyuruh mereka pergi?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Kai menatap Luhan dengan wajah terkejut dan langsung tertawa. Ia tidak pernah melihat bocah sepemberani dia, terutama dari Black Yin._

_"Kau menarik." Kai tersenyum._

* * *

"Bukankah kau akan mendapat masalah jika kau berinteraksi dengan kami?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan yang mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Iya, tapi aku tak peduli." Luhan menguap sambil memandang langit gelap di atasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar. Baekhyun dan Kai mengikuti Luhan menyandarkan punggung di pagar. Punggung Kai bersentuhan dengan punggung Luhan, Luhan dapat merasakan hangatnya punggung kai dan dinginnya pagar besi dipunggungnya.

"Jadi, maukah kau memberitau sedikit tentangmu?" Kai berkata lembut. Luhan menoleh kepada Kai

"Well, tidak ada yang menarik dariku… Tapi kau harus mengingat namaku dengan baik, namaku Luhan," Luhan berkata dengan nada riang. Kai tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau, aku Kai." Kai mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan Baekhyun menyeringai, "Dan aku Baekhyun, bukan Burhyun"

"Ah baiklah, sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang, aku berjanji akan menemui kalian lagi!" Luhan berteriak sambil berlari mundur, wajahnya menghadap Baekhyun dan Kai sambil melambaikan tangan. Kai dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan

Luhan diam-diam membuka pintu tanpa membuat keributan, dia berjinjit pelan menaiki tangga sambil menenteng kunci kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, membanting diri ke ranjang dengan penuh rasa lega. Ia berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Ia benar-benar telah melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan sengaja. Ia tidak menyesali apapun hari ini, Melanggar peraturan sekolah pada hari pertama membuatnya merasa bangga.

Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran, Kenapa mereka membangun pagar pembatas? Bukankah White Yang tidak terlalu buruk? Ia bahkan dapat berbicara dengan nyaman dengan mereka. Well, mereka disini maksudnya Kai dan Baekhyun tentunya. Luhan melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Ia menutup mata dengan tangannya dan perlahan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, Baekhyun dan Kai terbangun dan menyadari mereka terlelap tidur di tanah dekat pagar pembatas. Mereka menghabiskan semalaman dengan membicarakan Luhan dan kehidupan mereka. Kai berdiri dengan lemah, kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel dan membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Shit, ternyata kita tidur di luar." Kai menggosok matanya. Ia membantu Baekhyun yang mencoba berdiri. Luka dan memar yang mereka dapat membuat mereka memaki-maki tidak keruan. Luka-luka itu membuat mereka kesakitan ketika berjalan.

"Kai! Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil melambai ke arah mereka. Baekhyun balas melambai sementara Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo datar lalu membuang muka. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung menyikut Kai. Kyungsoo menunduk dan pergi menjauh.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya?" Baekhyun menjewer telinga Kai

"Kau pikir aku bisa menatapnya lagi setelah semua yang kulihat?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun

"Kenapa tidak? Dia tetap teman kita." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Dia bercinta dengan guru kita. Kita dihajar oleh gerombolan itu sebagian karena salah Kyungsoo." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kai, hening menyelimuti mereka. Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan suasana canggung. Chanyeol melihat Kai dan Baekhyun yang melintas di depannya. Chanyeol tau siapa Kai dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua terkenal di White Yang. Siapa yang tidak tau mereka? Kai terkenal sebagai berandal yang liar, menurut rumor, ia pernah menghajar setidaknya 20 orang kriminal. Baekhyun juga terkenal dengan kemampuan IT-nya, dia adalah jenius dalam hal meretas sistem. Baekhyun adalah seorang hacker yang jenius.

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindar dari segala bentuk pertengkaran dengan mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin seperti siswa lain yang pernah terlibat dengan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Yaah, Sehun! Sudah waktunya masuk!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas pohon, membaca buku dengan tenang sambil memakai headphone. Meskipun memakai headphone, suara Chanyeol masih dapat terdengar, Sehun segera menutup bukunya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Diam, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sehun meloncat dari atas pohon dan berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol menghela napas dan berbalik arah.

"Geez, dia sangat menyebalkan!" Sehun mengomel sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengn penuh kemarahan. Chanyeol adalah teman masa kecil yang selalu menempel padanya, dapat terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun tidak terlalu senang di dekat Chanyeol. Ia membenci Chanyeol, dia hanya ingin sendiri. Sehun bukan orang yang terbuka ataupun orang yang dapat bersikap manis. Sifat alaminya memang berterus terang dan tidak ramah pada orang lain.

Sehun memandang pagar pembatas dan sekolah di seberangnya. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan duduk di samping pagar.

"Jika aku tidak memukulnya waktu itu…" Sehun menggerutu. Sehun sebenarnya adalah siswa Black Yin. Ia adalah salah satu dari jajaran siswa kelas atas, namun ia dibuang dan pindah ke White Yang. Semua karena salah satu guru yang menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya. Guru itu iri dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuan Sehun, sehingga ia dengan cara ekstrim membuat Sehun keluar dari Black Yin dan pindah ke White Yang.

"SIAALL!" Sehun berteriak. Ia sering berteriak seperti ini setiap hari, ketika memikirkan masa-masa emasnya di Black Yin. Menjadi siswa White Yang membuatnya merasa tersiksa seolah-olah ia tidak bisa bernafas. Ia tidak pantas disini dan ia tau itu. Ia tercipta untuk bersekolah di Black Yin, dan lulus dari sana.

"P-permisi?" Luhan berbisik. Sehun meloncat kaget sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata lebar.

"B-bisakah kau mengambilkan cincinku…?" Luhan bertanya sambil menunjukkan cincin yang menggelinding ke halaman White Yang. Cincin perak yang diberikan kakeknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun. Ia tau dengan jelas bahwa siswa Black Yin tidak diperbolehkan berinteraksi dengan siswa White Yang.

"Aku menjatuhkan cincinku, tolong ambilkan itu untukku. Cincin itu benar-benar penting untukku." Luhan berkata dengan putus asa sambil menunjuk ke arah cincinnya, Sehun menatap cincin yang tergeletak hanya beberapa centimeter darinya itu. Sehun sedang berpikir, Tolong atau Tidak? Bukan gayanya untuk menolong orang. Luhan menarik tangannya, menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya meminta pada namja ini.

"Hng, Baiklah. Aku sebaiknya menunggu Kai dan Baekhyun saja …" Luhan mengomel pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar. Mendongakkan wajahnya melihat langit biru dan perlahan menutup mata, menikmati angin semilir.

"Ini," Sehun berkata dengan nada rendah. Luhan menyeringai, ia tau namja itu akan mengambilkan cincinnya. Sehun merenggangkan tangan panjang dan rampingnya ke arah Luhan, memberikan cincinnya. Luhan tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Ia menjabat tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan dengan cepat mengambil cincinnya dan membungkuk. Sehun menatapnya dengan mata lebar sampai Luhan pergi menjauh.

"S-siapa dia," Ia menggerutu dan meletakkan tangan di dadanya. Jantungnya seperti sedang mengamuk. Detaknya cepat dan tidak beraturan. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sehun menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin, apalagi pada namja. Sehun membungkuk, memukul dadanya berkali-kali agar detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Shit!" Jantungnya tidak mau menurut…

* * *

**TBC**

******Thanks for review, follow and fav :*  
**Yang nanya pairnya siapa, saya juga belum tau /.\ saya cuma translator, ff aslinya belum tamat /.\  
sabar menunggu aja ya~  
Yang minta dibanyakin hunhan, sekali lagi saya bukan authornya, jadi berdoa saja semoga chap" depan banyak hunhan-nya ya/? XD  
Yang nanya kenapa gerombolan itu pergi gitu aja, saya juga gak yakin jawabannya kenapa, mungkin karena jarang ada siswa Black Yin, yang ikut campur urusan mereka, jadi sekali ada yang nyuruh berhenti berantem, mereka ngikut/?  
Yang nunggu KrisHan, siap" di next chapter~  
Yang mau nanya lagi mana~?  
Silahkan review ^_^


	4. Chapter 3 - Father and Son

**I do not own the story, original story belong to Jaketard (AFF)****  
**

**Over The Fence by Jaketard (AFF)**

**Translated by luluna99**

******Pair: KaiLu/HunHan/KrisHan**

**Warning: Boyxboy, slash, shounen-ai**

Chapter 3 :Father and Son

* * *

"Hey, Luhan!" seru Yixing, di sebelahnya berdiri Kris dan Xiumin, mereka bertiga berencana untuk makan bersama dan Yixing ingin mengajak Luhan juga. Luhan berlari ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar sambil membungkuk sopan ke arah Xiumin dan Kris. Yixing mencekik Luhan dan Luhan juga membalasnya, mereka saling bergulat sambil tertawa-tawa. Kris dan Xiumin tersenyum canggung pada mereka berdua. Luhan menyadari kecanggungan mereka dan segera berhenti bermain-main.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku?" Luhan bertanya.

"Kau sudah makan? Kami akan makan siang bersama, mau ikut?"

Terlihat keragu-raguan di wajah Luhan, namun akhirnya dia setuju. Mereka berjalan menuju cafetaria. Begitu melangkah ke _dining hall_, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Siswa Dorm A adalah siswa kelas atas, terdapat peraturan tidak tertulis yang menyatakan mereka harus diperlakukan dengan hormat. Siswa Dorm-A memiliki kekuatan yang mendominasi di sekolah ini, pendapat mereka dapat merubah komunitas dan kehidupan sosial sekolah. Contohnya saja, jika salah satu dari mereka tidak menyukai makanan tertentu, mereka dapat menghilangkan makanan tersebut dari daftar menu, selamanya. Jika ada yang tidak mematuhi mereka, mereka dapat dengan segera menurunkan peringkat mereka (A,B,C,D)

"W-Woah, makanan!" Luhan menatap makanan di depannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kris terkejut melihat Luhan yang begitu excited dengan makanan. Seperti fangirl yang bertemu dengan idolnya. Bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah yang terkaya dari mereka. Ia pikir Luhan adalah seorang akan bersikap elegan layaknya bangsawan yang dewasa.

"Hey, Ahjumma. Aku mau yang ini dan itu. Sedikit yang itu, laluuu yang itu juga. Ah aku mau yang itu juga. Ini dan itu juga. Terima kasih!" Luhan dengan gembira bertepuk tangan lalu mengambil piring lebarnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan makanan di atasnya. Xiumin dan Kris saling menatap dengan mata membesar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau akan memakan semua itu?" Kris bertanya sambil memegang perutnya, masih tertawa melihat Luhan yang begitu manis diantara tumpukan makanan.

"Tentu saja," kata Luhan sambil menyeringai.

"Terlalu banyak daging, kau harusya memakan sayuran. Ini," Kris berkata sambil menyendokkan wortel ke piring Luhan.

"Terimakasih,"

Kris tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya Xiumin melihat Kris tertawa dan tersenyum sesering ini dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi sekarang, Kris menepuk kepala seseorang. Hal itu lebih jarang lagi terjadi. Seseorang bisa saja membayar 5 juta dollar untuk Kris agar ia menepuk kepala seseorang, tapi Kris akan menolak untuk melakukannya. Terkadang Kris akan bertingkah seperti orang yang alergi jika melakukan skinship dengan orang lain. Xiumin tersenyum aneh kepada Kris dan mulai menggodanya.

"Oh, sekarang kau sudah mulai bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala orang rupanya. Rasanya hal itu sangat jarang terjadi," Xiumin berkata sambil tersenyum jahil. Kris ternganga dan segera menjitak kepala Xiumin.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," protes Kris. Xiumin semakin menggoda Kris. "Memangnya apa yang ku pikirkan?" Xiumin bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Urgh, terserahlah." Kris mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi dan berjalan membawa makanannya ke arah sebuah meja dengan empat kursi. Luhan mengikuti Kris seperti anak anjing yang manis mengikuti majikannya, dan jika kau bertanya pada siswa di sekeliling mereka, mereka akan menjawab kalau Kris dan Luhan terlihat seperti Ayah dan Anak. Luhan dengan baby face-nya dan Kris yang bertanggungjawab dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Kau tau? Ada rumor yang tersebar kalau beberapa siswa di sekolah kita ada yang berhubungan dengan White Yang," Yixing berbisik. Luhan tersedak, siswa lain memandangnya dengan aneh. Kris memberikan air minumnya kepada Luhan dan mulai menepuk dan mengelus punggung Luhan. Xiumin tercengang lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kris terlihat sangat peduli dan sering melakukan skinship? Oke, Xiumin mulai menganggap itu agak mengerikan sekarang.

"Terimakasih," Luhan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," kata Kris.

"Hmpf, White Yang. Dasar Sampah busuk," Chen berkata dengan nada getir dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Oh Tao, kau disini!" Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Tao yang dengan telinga memerah balas melambai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin bertanya pada Chen yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Sampah-sampah dari White Yang itu membully siswa sekolah kita lagi. Dasar sampah tak berguna." Chen mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Lagi?" Kris menghela napas lalu melanjutkan makannya.

White Yang terkadang melampiaskan kekesalan dengan mengambil kesempatan untuk menghajar siswa Black Yin, bagaimana dan kapan mereka melakukannya masih merupakan misteri. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana mereka melakukannya, yahh walaupun tersebar rumor bahwa terdapat lorong rahasia yang menghubungkan kedua sekolah, sehingga mereka bisa dengan mudah berhubungan dengan Black Yin.

"Tidak baik menyebut mereka dengan kata sampah," Luhan menggumam. Chen menghela napas, ia tau itu tapi ia terlalu marah dengan mereka.

"Oh guys, aku ingin memberi tau sesuatu. Kris sekarang sudah berubah. Ia sekarang menjadi namja yang sangat peduli dan terus melakukan skinship dengan Luhan. Harusnya kalian melihatnya dari tadi!" Xiumin tertawa terbahak dan mendapat beberapa jitakan dari Kris.

"Mungkinkah dia menyukai Luhan?" Chen mengernyitkan keningnya. Semua tatapan teralih pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu, Luhan?" Yixing bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat melayangkan tatapannya ke arah lain dengan nervous.

"A-Aku tidak bisa makan… Kalian semua terus menatapku," Luhan berkata sambil menunduk dengan wajah merah. Yixing dan yang lain saling menatap dan tertawa terbahak.

"Kau manis sekali," Xiumin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak manis, aku tampan dan manly," Luhan bersikeras sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Xiumin tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Ya ya ya."

"Apakah kau sudah menentukan akan ikut club mana?" Kris bertanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan club sepakbola," kata Luhan. Xiumin menyeringai.

"Begabunglah! Aku akan menjagamu!" Xiumin berteriak dengan antusias.

"Kau juga di club sepak bola?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah tidak percaya. Xiumin menyeringai. "Aku kapten tim, dude."

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Luhan sedang bersiap-siap menyelinap keluar lagi untuk menemui Kai dan Baekhyun. Kali ini berbeda, Luhan memutuskan untuk memakai hoodie untuk alasan keamanan. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap, ia tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Ia ingin lulus dengan aman sambil menggondol rangking tertinggi agar ia bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, salah satu dari permintaan ayahnya kepadanya. Permintaan ayahnya yang lain adalah untuk mencari seorang kekasih. Sebenarnya Luhan berencana untuk mencari seseorang di sekolahnya sebagai kekasih, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa sekolahnya adalah sekolah khusus namja, sehingga ia menyerah dan melupakan rencananya.

Luhan memilih untuk melompat dari jendelanya ketimbang harus melewati pintu dan beresiko tertangkap oleh Kris, Xiumin, Yixing, Tao, atau Chen. Ia segera memakai sepatu Nike hitamnya dan membuka jendela. Ia tertegn di ambang jendela, ia menyadari betapa tinggi ia harus melompat. Ia memukul dirinya sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Luhan berpikir dan melihat ke bawah. Bibirnya terasa kering, Melompat atau tidak?

"Pertanyaan bodoh,"

"Tentu saja lompat. Aku tak akan mati hari ini" Luhan menggumam dan menutup jendela di belakangnya.

"Yoho!" teriak Luhan sambil melompat dari jendela. Ia mendarat dengan aman di semak-semak dan segera berdiri. Melihat ke sekeliling, aman. Ia lalu berlari ke pagar pembatas dengan segenap kekuatannya. Napasnya tersengal, ia duduk dengan kaki tertekuk di dekat pagar, membiarkan kepalanya menunduk diantara kedua kakinya. Ia menghela napas dalam dan mendongak menatap langit.

"Indah seperti biasa," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Membicarakanku?" Kai berjalan ke arah pagar dengan senyum lebar.

"Bukan, langitnya," kata Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku harap aku bisa duduk di sampingmu, tapi ada pagar sialan ini." Kai menggerutu dan duduk tepat di belakang Luhan, punggung mereka bersentuhan dengan pagar besi di antaranya.

Kai sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, ia tidak pernah suka berinteraksi dengan Black Yin sebelumnya. Kai bukan tipe orang yang dapat bersosialisasi dengan semua orang. Sepertinya Kai mempunyai ketertarikan pada Luhan. Sama seperti Kai, Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia sangat tertarik bertemu dengan siswa White Yang. Rasa keingintahuannya terlalu besar. Dan faktanya, mereka berdua terasa cocok. Mereka sudah nyaman dengan satu sama lain selama pertemuan mereka yang singkat.

"Baekhyun tidak datang?" Tanya Luhan. Kai meninju punggung Luhan perlahan dari celah pagar.

"Tidak, kau kecewa?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, Kai." Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kai.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu pesta olahraga tahunan antara Yin dan Yang," kata Kai dengan gembira.

Kai tidak pernah peduli dengan festival olahraga ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang berubah. Di festival itu ia akan bisa duduk di samping Luhan, tepat disampingnya, tanpa pagar sialan yang memisahkan mereka. Festival olahraga itu diadakan tiap tahun untuk menentukan sekolah mana yang lebih atletis. Semua orang bekerja keras untuk hari itu, kebanggaan mereka dipertaruhkan. Black Yin tidak akan pernah mengalah dari orang yang mereka anggap rendah dan berandalan. White Yang juga tidak mau dikalahkan oleh mereka yang sok suci dan meremehkan mereka. Festival itu adalah pertarungan yang keras, kecurangan dan hal-hal lainnya sering terjadi demi merebut kemenangan.

"Festival olahraga?" Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jarinya, ia tidak pernah mendengar soal itu.

"Sebuah kompetisi olahraga antar sekolah kita. Bulan depan. Dan saat itu akan bisa berdiri dekat denganmu … tanpa pagar yang memisahkan kita," Kai menggumam.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Maaf, angin membuat kata-katamu tidak terdengar." Luhan mengorek telinganya dengan jarinya.

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita bicarakan yang lain," Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Keduanya dengan segera terlarut dalam perbincangan hangat. Menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing, tanpa lelah berbicara sepanjang malam. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka senang dapat mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

* * *

**TBC**

******Thanks for review, follow and fav :***

******Doain juga semoga Jaketard-nya cepet update :'v**


	5. Chapter 4 - Soccer

**I do not own the story, original story belong to Jaketard (AFF)****  
**

**Over The Fence by Jaketard (AFF)**

**Translated by luluna99**

******Pair: KaiLu/HunHan/KrisHan**

**Warning: Boyxboy, slash, shounen-ai**

Chapter 4 :Soccer

* * *

"Oi, Kai?"

"Kai?"

"KAI!" Baekhyun berteriak. Kai mengerjapkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Apa?" Kai menghela napas, Baekhyun menjewer telinga Kai lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kai diam, ia tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun, kenapa dia marah. Ia sibuk, sibuk memikirkan seseorang yang bernama Luhan. Ia tidak pernah berbicara seasik ketika ia berbicara dengan Luhan. Ia sendiri kaget dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tak pernah tahan untuk berbicara lama dengan seseorang. Luhan benar-benar membuat Kai mengatakan apa yang Kai sembunyikan dalam dirinya. Luhan merupakan percampuran karakter dewasa dan kekanakan, ia juga memiliki efek menenangkan untuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka… itulah yang Kai butuhkan saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah anak dari orang kaya membuatnya merasa tertekan menjalani hidup.

"Aku melihatmu berbicara dengan siswa dari Black Yin," kata Chanyeol. Kai segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang mengobrol. Kai dan Sehun saling mengenal, tapi jarang berbicara dan saling menyapa.

"Dan?" Sehun berhenti berjalan. Chanyeol dengan putus asa menatap Sehun yang memanjat ke atas atap. Ia berbaring telentang, terkejut dengan angin yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, tapi bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika berekspresi. Chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku di sebelah Kai sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Kai menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa intense tatapan Kai padanya. Apakah ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu? Batinnya.

"Eer, apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memandang Kai.

"Tidak, tidak juga." Kai menjawab dengan cool. Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesal, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya saat bersama Kai. Sesuatu seperti cara dan perilakunya ketika Kai berbicara. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi, Sehun! Kau telah bertemu namja manis itu?" Kai membesarkan volume suaranya, Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Kai yang menyeringai.

"Kau pasti tau, namja manis dari Black Yin." Kata Kai. Bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Sehun.

"Oh, dia? Yeah. Kenapa?" Sehun kembali berbaring di atap hitam itu sambil membaca bukunya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir dia menarik?" Kai bertanya. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya akan meledak, ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau menau siapa 'namja manis' yang mereka bicarakan. Sehun tertawa pelan "Yah, dia menarik."

"Apakah kau akan ikut pada festival olahraga tahunan bulan depan?" Kai menatap Sehun yang mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengikuti hal-hal semacam itu." Jawabnya.

"Walaupun itu satu-satunya jalan untuk benar-benar berbicara dengan namja manis itu?" Kai berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun menghela napas dan menutup bukunya. "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Bergabunglah dengan club sepakbola lagi, padahal kau begitu berbakat, kenapa berhenti?" Kai berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Sehun menatap kakinya dengan tatapan kosong. Kau ingin aku menendang sebuah bola dengan kaki ini? Pikir Sehun, ia memukul kakinya sendiri dengan keras, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

* * *

"Kris Kris Kris!" Luhan memanggil Kris dengan bersemangat. Kris menoleh, ia membawa tumpukan buku dengan kacamata frame hitam bertengger di wajahnya. Ia terlihat cool seperti biasa. Luhan membantu Kris membawa beberapa buku dan mengadu pada Kris betapa usilnya Chen padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau harus memukulnya untukku." Luhan berkata dan berpura-pura kesal. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menuju perpustakaan, menolong satu sama lain meletakkan tumpukan buku tadi ke tempat asalnya. Kris menatap Luhan yang bekerja keras untuk meletakkan buku itu di raknya dengan senyum lebar. Entahlah, ia merasa banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini, ia juga tak pernah seperhatian ini pada orang lain sebelumnya. Naluri kebapakannya aktif ketika Luhan datang. Ada sesuatu pada diri Luhan yang membuat Kris merasa harus melindunginya.

"Kris! Jangan hanya bengong dan berdiri sana, tolong aku." Luhan memukul punggung Kris perlahan.

"Ketemu!" Chen mengagetkan mereka dari belakang dan terkekeh.

"Hey Tao." Sapa Luhan. Wajah Tao memerah, ia mengangguk kecil, tidak tau apa sebaiknya yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan. Luhan menyeret Tao bersamanya dan menyuruhnya meletakkan beberapa buku. Kris menatap mereka dengan bingung. Kenapa Luhan meminta Tao menolongnya padahal ia ada disana dan bisa menolong Luhan? Pikiran itu membombardir benak Kris. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kau bisa menyuruhku meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya, Luhan." Kris menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau butuh istirahat, biar bagaimanapun kau adalah wakil presiden dewan siswa." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Kris menghela napas sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan pesona Luhan. Luhan dan Kris berpisah setelah meletakkan semua buku yang mereka bawa ke rak-rak di perpustakaan. Luhan telah bergabung dengan club sepakbola. Ia sangat bersemangat, ia bahkan membeli sepasang sepatu bola secara online, sepatu hitam bergigi dengan sedikit aksen emas. Luhan memakai seragam yang diberikan kepadanya ketika diterima di club; t-shirt hitam dengan nomor 13 di punggungnya dan celana pendek putih dengan garis hitam. Ia mengunci baju dan barang-barangnya di dalam loker dan membawa kuncinya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum menuju ke lapangan.

"Oh, Luhan!" Xiumin melambaikan tangan dari jauh.

"Aku tidak terlambat kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, kami yang datang terlalu cepat." Xiumin menepuk bahu Luhan dan memintanya untuk melakukan pemanasan dulu.

"Hey, Kai. Itu Luhan." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Luhan yang sedang berlari dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kai menyeringai, melihat Luhan dapat membuatnya bahagia hanya dalam sekejap. Lapangan sepakbola terletak beberapa meter dari pagar pembatas, Kai dan Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan dengan jelas.

"Kita akan dapat bertemu dengannya pada festival olahraga nanti." Kata Kai sambil menggenggam jeruji pagar pembatas itu. Baekhyun menatap Kai, wajah Kai terlihat begitu lelah dan tertekan. Kai masih terlelap dalam pikirannya, ia begitu menanti-nanti saat dimana ia dapat menyentuh Luhan dan berbicara dengannya. Pagar ini seperti pembatas baginya, membuatnya jauh dari Luhan, dan membuatnya kesal serta tidak sabar.

"Annyeong. Choneun Luhan imnida. Aku siswa Dorm-A, anggota baru club ini. Bangapseumnida!" Luhan menyapa dengan suara keras dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Xiumin menarik Luhan mendekat kepadanya.

"Mari kita lihat kemampuan Luhan dulu, Oke?" Xiumin mendorong Luhan dan melemparkan bola kepadanya. Dengan percaya diri Luhan mengambil bola dari Xiumin dan mulai menendangnya, ia mendribble bola dengan lembut namun tangkas pada saat bersamaan. Kakinya bergerak dengan cepat, kecepatannya luar biasa, bahkan Xiumin ragu, anggota club field and track bisa melakukan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Kontrolnya terhadap bola luar biasa, seakan bola itu adalah bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan kakinya. Xiumin dan yang lain menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

Luhan berlari membawa bola, berhenti sejenak dan menendang bola ke arah gawang. Anggota yang lain mengerang kesal ketika bola memantul kembali setelah menabrak tiang gawang. Luhan tidak menyerah, ia menyambut bola yang bergulir ke arahnya, berlari kencang dan menendangnya. Dan… GOAL!

Hening. Bahkan Kai dan Baekhyun ikut terdiam, seakan berhenti bernapas. Mereka yang menonton saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum bingung.

"Holy cow! You stupid genius, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah ini? Kau bisa lulus dari sekolah olahraga atau apapun itu!" Seru Xiumin. Anggota club yang lain mengelilingi Luhan dengan senyum lebar, mereka menepuk punggung Luhan dan terus memujinya.

Baekhyun bersiul setelah menyaksikan dribble hebat dari Luhan.

Mereka terus berlatih, dribbling, shooting dan berlari. Setelah dua jam, satu persatu mulai meninggalkan lapangan dan menuj dorm masing-masing untuk tidur. Luhan dan Xiumin berhenti setelah berlatih lima jam dengan Xiumin. Mereka terlalu asik berlatih sampai lupa waktu.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Sudah malam. Cukup waktu untuk berlatih." Kris yang melihat mereka masih berlatih menyuruh mereka berhenti. Ia membawa tumpukan buku yang baru ia pinjam beberapa menit lalu, ia benar-benar hobi membaca.

Luhan berlari ke arah Kris dan mengayunkan lengannya. Napasnya terengah, keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau berlatih terlalu keras." Kris menghela napas, ia menghapus keringat Luhan dengan lengan bajunya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi sangat menyenangkan!" Dengan riang Luhan membenturkan keningnya ke Kris.

Xiumin, lagi-lagi tercengang untuk ketiga kalinya. Tapi bukan hanya Xiumin, adegan ini berhasil membuat seseorang terbakar cemburu. Siapa? Kai. Ia merasa cemburu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Rasa terluka di dalam dirinya terus bertambah setiap interaksi dan skinship yang dilakukan Luhan dengan namja tinggi itu. Kai terbakar api cemburu. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak dapat menyentuh ataupun disentuh Luhan membuatnya frustasi. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa cemburu, dan pertama kalinya ia benar-benar bernafsu untuk menendang pagar itu sampai runtuh lalu menyeret Luhan ke arahnya.

"Hey, kau tau tidak, katanya ada terowongan rahasia menuju Black Yin." Beberapa siswa terdengar berbisik. Kai menoleh.

"Itu bukan omong kosong, aku tau dimana tempatnya. Mau kutunjukkan?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita akan tertangkap."

Kai tertawa. Ia mendekati kedua siswa itu dan menghempaskan satu di antaranya ke dinding.

"Tunjukkan jalannya padaku." Kai berkata dengan mata berkilat. Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Untuk apa kau membantingnya ke dinding?" Baekhyun menarik Kai dari siswa itu. Siswa itu menggosok punggungnya dengan kesakitan.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo, dan dengan segera membuang pandangannya. Kyungsoo terdiam melihatnya, canggung. Baekhyun tak pernah suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya perlahan ke arah Kai, Baekhyun dapat melihat kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kai tidak merespon lambaian tangannya, ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia hanya ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo, 'Bagaimana dengan guru itu?'. Baekhyun paham kenapa mereka bisa secanggung ini, mereka berdua berkencan. Sampai Kyungsoo berpaling pada namja lain –guru Bahasa Inggris mereka.

"Tunjukkan aku jalannya." Kata Kai pada namja yang ia banting tadi. Dengan acuh ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. _Tunggu aku, Luhan._

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for review, follow and fav! :*  
Jangan lupa kunjungi Original fic -nya ya! ada di sini ****( www. asianfanfics story /view/ 719010/ over-the-fence-comedy-romance-school-exo-hunhan-kailu-krishan [copy paste dan hapus spasinya])**  



End file.
